Highschool and the Drama that Follows
by Rukia Kuchiki-sometimes Ichigo
Summary: Laney is jealous of her step-sister McKenzie who is dating the one and only Corey Riffin. Follow her through her adventures through love, high school, and of course, all the drama that follows. (CoreyXLaney) I haven't decided on the other pairings! Review or PM To let me know what they should be!I don't own Grojband
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've been obsessed with the couple Corney and I just had to write about it!

~X~

Laney POV

We've reached senior year in high school without anything going wrong. Nothing's going to happen.

Not so sure about that…

Every one's grown and changed quite a bit. Trina is in college. Kin is actually looking forward to college. Kon dropped some pounds. Corey…is…well…HOT!

I've had a crush on him for soooooo looooonnnnnggg! Just, he's too dense to realize it. I've changed a lot too. I've gotten taller. My chest has gotten bigger. My hair is still kinda short. I'm nothing special. Unlike my step-sister McKenzie…She's a little shorter though. Chest pops out. (I think she shoves socks in there) and she has wavy, long blond hair. I learned about her when I reached 8th grade, my dad told us (me &amp; mom) that when my mom was still pregnant with me, he had an affair with some "fiery blond" woman, also known as our next-door neighbor. They had a kid who's about my age. So of course they divorced, but they live right next door still….

McKenzie has to ruin everything for me! All she does is complain to everyone about how annoying I am. The band is convinced that she is an angel sent from above! Except me. They let her join the band as a singer and tambourine player! That's practically not a legitimate instrument! She even fooled Corey into dating her. I am sick of it! When we have band practice all we do is barely play one song and then Corey and McKenzie run off to where they think we can't see them. Which is right on the freakin' stage!

I'm actually thinking of quitting the band. I don't think my heart can take it anymore. I know I'm their friend but I don't think I can pull off this happy act anymore.

~X~

Corey POV

Oh McKenzie your so HAWT!

She's a goddess! I'm pretty sure she's a reincarnation of Aphrodite! She's everything a man can want! She's beautiful, kind, compassionate, and just plain lovely!

Yet I think something's up with Lanes. Lately she just hasn't been herself. She glares at me in her free time, is rude to McKenzie, and is awful!

~X~

Kin POV

Being the genius I am, have concocted a few theories!

Theory #1: Lanes is on her period

Theory#2: She hates McKenzie

Theory#3: She hates McKenzie

Theory#4: She hates McKenzie

5 million theories later…

And finally,

Theory #5,000,001: SHE'S JEALOUS OF MCKENZIE

That's the only possible theory! And it's quite obvious that she likes him. Everyone can see it! Except for blind people, of course. No wait! Scratch that, even blind people can see that she likes him!

~X~

Kon's POV

I really don't like McKenzie…

I really try to like her but it doesn't work! She's just a plain out snob! I'm siding with Laney on this one…McKenzie is a complete bi-otch. I don't see how Corey can simply fall head-over-heels in love with her, when he barely know who she is.

I don't think this is going to end well for McKenzie…

Because the war is just beginning

~X~

OH YEAH! I did it ! WhOOOO!

Hope you guys enjoyed! Fav, Follow or review! Whichever you prefer!

BOI BOI!

-asweetmonster


	2. Chapter 2

High school and the Drama that Follows ! 2

I know it's been awhile, I've gotten out of the Grojband obsession period. BUT, since I already started this, I decided to carry it out for the sake of the story. Anyway, to **WolvesRock14**, no I didn't get the name from Teen Beach Movie, and thank you for being the first Reviewer! You rock! And those of you who have also reviewed thank you too!

BTW It's summer between Junior and Senior year in High school!

**IMPORTANTNESS: I meant to say Lanes hair was really long! OOPS**

~X~

Laney 

Today was the day; after the band rehearses I'll tell them. I think Kon already sensed that I wasn't happy anymore. What can I say; the big guy's a softie sometimes.

I wake up at about 8 and see that Little Miss Angel Pants is still asleep. Since I'm staying at my dad's while Mom is in Africa for the summer, for work of course, I'm sharing a room with her it. I grab my makeup bag and start applying a thick layer of black eyeliner and some black lipstick. I put in a black cross earing in one of the piercings, (She has 4 piercings in one ear.) a small black jewel in the second, a gray hoop in the third, and a silver ball in the last. I just ruffle my straight long hair, I died my bangs black but kept the rest it's natural reddish auburn color. I put on a black and green striped tube bra with a black vest over it. It's not really a vest but I have no other name for it, it is thin strapped with a v-neck collar that has buttons lower down. At the bottom it, it flays outward to v-shaped points, revealing my pierced belly ring.

I wore ripped grey shorts with chains on them. I also had on black thigh high socks and black combat boots.

I stepped out the door just as Perfect Princess McKenzie woke up. I padded down the stairs to see, Dad and Angelique, or "Angel" in the kitchen. After my parents' divorce, my dad had more kids with Angel.

After McKenzie was a boy 2 years younger than us, named Theo. Then they had twins, Violet and Viola, 5 years younger than us, and then baby Alexander, only 3 years old. I know, a lot of kids right? I guess Dad couldn't keep it in his pants huh?

"Morning hon!" Angel says, setting out a plate of pancakes for me. I know I should hate her for separating my family, but she's just so nice I can't

"Thanks Angel" I say then start digging in

All she does is smile and finish making more for everyone else.

McKenzie struts down the stairs in her usual revealing outfit. Her wavy bleach blond hair is down around her mid back and has little pink barrettes in it. She is wearing a white belly shirt that shows her golden belly piercing with a bedazzled pink heart.

She wears a, two sizes to small pink mini skirt, showing her butt and underwear if she bends over. She also has on pink Mary Janes and white knee socks.

She sits down across from me and secretly glares at me when no one is looking. Her mom puts a pile of pancakes in front of her and she chows it down so fast you wouldn't think it was there in the first place.

We both finish and Dad makes me wait for her so we can go to band practice.

"Now, Laney wait for your sister, to clean up. You're in the same band and should walk over together. " Dad says in his naturally deep and reassuring voice.

"Fine Dad as long as she doesn't take forever," I mumble unwillingly

At that moment Mc Prissy Pants walks out of the bathroom and gives me a fake smile.

"C'mon _sis_ let's go," She still acts perfectly, and I have to hand it to her for being so good at acting.

We leave the house and walk over to the Riffin household.

~X~

Corey

My parents are out as always leaving me home alone, since Trina was stalking Nick Mallory.

I hear the doorbell ring and I walk over to answer. It was Kin and Kon.

"Sup," I hear Kon say

"Hey," Kin says

"Yeah, Lanes and Kenz isn't here yet so we can just chill until they get here" I motion them in and we sit in the living room.

"SO, we have brainstormed a few questions to ask you on our way over here," Kin looked directly at me in intense stare.

"What the hell do you see in McKenzie!" Kon just blurts out

I get into that love struck look as I think about my goddess.

"She's just so awesome, cool, funny, kind, smart and hot!" I whisper. But I think something's a little fishy about her…Oh well.

"No! She's a spawn of a demon!" (Kon)

"Do you see at all how she treats Lanes!" (Kin)

I didn't hear it though, because just as he yelled it the doorbell rang once again, and blocked out the sound of Kin's voice

I open the door and see Lanes and Kenz.

"Finally! We were waiting so we can start band practice!" I say putting my arm around Kenz

Lanes Chose 'Last Of The American Girls' by Green Day, but I still sung the lead.

_She puts her makeup on_

_Like graffiti on the walls of the heartland_

_She's got her little book of conspiracies right in her hand_

_She is a paranoid endangered species headed into extinction_

_She is one of a kind_

_She's the last of the American Girls_

I didn't see the tears starting to pool in her eyes,

_She wears her overcoat for the coming of the nuclear winter_

_She is riding her bike like a fugitive of critical mass_

_She's on a hunger strike for the ones who won't make it for dinner_

_She makes enough to survive for a holiday of working class_

_She's a runaway of the establishment incorporated_

_She won't cooperate_

_She's the last of the American girls_

Nor did I know this would be her last song with us,

_She plays her vinyl records singing song on the eve of destruction_

_She's a sucker for all the criminals breaking the laws_

_She will come in firs for the end of western civilization_

_She's an endless war, she's a hero for the lost cause_

_Like a hurricane in the heart of the devastation_

_She's a natural disaster_

_**She's the last of the American Girls**_

~X~

Lanes

I quickly wiped away my tears before anyone could see them.

We then finished the song with a bang and Kin, Kon and I sat on the ratty old sofa that's been in this garage for years.

McKenzie and Corey just sat on the edge of the stage, giggling together before locking lips.

I got up on the stage and said, "Ahem," out loud, "I have an announcement to make"

Smooching noises continue

"AHEM!" I yell into a microphone

"WHAAT THE HELL DO YOU FUCKING WANT!" McKenzie screams, "Um, I mean, what would you like to say sister dear?" She fakes

I got everyone's attention before continuing,

"I am hereby quitting the band, for those of you who know the reason keep it to yourself, for my sake" I grab my bass and run out the door.

….

I manage to go to my own room at my mom's house because of the spare keys. I know Dad would never let me spend a summer here alone, so I didn't have my own keys.

I walk into my empty room drawing the blinds making the room a comfortable darkness. I lie down on my bed and let my tears slide down my cheeks onto my pillows.

I wasn't so much sad anymore but angry.

"I am so done with her!" I yell to the empty house while grabbing a pair of scissors.

I take the scissors and chop off my glorious red locks.

I walk to the bathroom and face myself in the mirror. I cut my hair messily around my jawline. I also noticed a small vertical cut on my cheek from when I hacked my hair off.

I was no longer Lanes.

I am the new improved _**LANEY.**_

~X~

I know horrible place to end, but I had to it's getting late so hope you enjoyed, Review, Fav, Follow, Meow. Do please! :3 Thanks!

-asweetmonster


	3. Chapter 3

Highschool and the drama that follows…

Chapter 3!

MEOW!

THANK YOU ALL FOR EACH OF YOUR REVIEWS! I take them personally and each has made me super happy and grateful! And now chapter 3!

~X~

Corey

Lanes is…leaving the band?

What? Why? She was acting different but? Thinking about it makes my head spin.

"Well, I think she should have left. She would've brought us down anyway." My angel says.

"Uhm, okay. Yeah." I say

"Sheesh, we were expecting this," Kin says closing his eyes. Kon just nodded.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now, let's just forget about her."Kenz walks sits back down and starts primping herself in her compact.

~X~

Laney

I lie in bed just looking up at my ceiling. I get up and decide to distract myself with a book. As I look at the books I have a I notice something peculiar. It's a scrap book.

I didn't put it there, maybe Mom did because there wasn't enough room downstairs…

I pull it out and look at the first page. It's a picture of the band when we went to the water park when we were 15. It was only the band, without McKenzie, she was busy at the mall, shopping with her friends.

~X~

FLASH BACKOOOOOWOOOOOWOOOWOOOO(flashback noises)

_What should I wear? Once piece or two piece?_

_IF I wear a one piece swimsuit, they'll think I'm shy of my body. If I wear a two piece swimsuit, I'll be embarrassed the whole day!_

_I don't want them to think about me that way, two piece it is!_

_I dig in my bathing suit drawer and find a cute two piece suit that is black and has green skulls on the top, on the butt of the bottom piece it says 'If you are reading this, stop looking at my ass!'_

_Perfect. Just my style._

_I put on a black tank top over it with a pair of jean shorts and my usual converse. I leave off the makeup and grab my bag before heading over to Core's place._

_I just walk in without knocking and see the guys in the kitchen arm wrestling._

"_Hey who wants to go up against me?" I say setting my bag down and preparing for the arm wrestle._

"_I'll totally win, you're a girl, I'm a dude, and dudes are stronger than girls" Corey says flexing_

"_Are you so sure? Wrestle me and make sure." I smirk_

"_Fine. Challenge accepted._

_Kin and Kon walk over and stand behind Corey. They count down and the arm wrestle begins. It doesn't take long before his arm is down. I win._

"_Wha…?" He never saw it coming, "I wasn't ready. Lets go again."_

"_Okay, your arm's funeral."_

_I win again, and again, and again…_

"_Psh, your weak." I say pushing Corey on the arm._

"_Yeah, whatever let's go" _

_We all climb into the van in our usual spots. Corey driver, me passenger seat, and Kin and Kon in the back._

_They drive only took an hour before we arrived at our destination._

"_WHOO HOO!" Kin and Kon yell running out of the van as soon as we park._

"_I'm gonna get a locker" I say walking into the girl's locker room._

_It's nearly deserted. _

"_Good, more room to myself." Other than me there is only a few other backpacks. I take off my tank top when Corey walks in._

"_COREY! This is the girl's locker room!" I yell blushing and covering my chest._

"_Yeah, I know, the guys locker room is too crowded." He shrugs and stands next to me._

_I finish unchanging and putting my clothes in a locker when I notice how well defined Corey's muscles are…I feel the heat rushing to my face and I turn away from him._

"_Let's go Lanes." He grabs my wrist and we enter the water park._

_We go on a bunch of water slides and zip lines into the water until it's lunch time._

_We head to the picnic tables and sit down at an empty one. First me and Corey go and get the food while Kin and Kon watch the table so no one takes it while we're gone._

"_6 hotdogs and 5 hamburgers, with the all you can eat fries and, large refillable soda cups." Corey orders._

"_Okay, coming right up, and by the way, you guys make such a cute couple." The older woman at the ordering station says_

"_Ohnononono! I- He,we'renotacouple… !" I struggle spacing my words out_

"_Yeah uh, whatever she said." Corey and I both blush_

"_Sure, of course." The woman winks_

"_Can we just have our food already?!" I say_

"_Here you are." The woman piles the food into our arms, "Have a nice day," She winks at us once more._

"_That lady was creepy," Corey says trying to stuff a french-fry into his mouth._

"_Yeah, totally."_

_When we get back we stop talking about that strange woman and chow down._

_We only go on a couple more water rides before going into the empty wave pool._

"_Uh, I'm good, for swimming today," I try to chicken out of going in the wave pool. Those things are just…creepy…like clowns creepy…I don't know why though…_

"_Lanes, you are going in whether you like it or not!" Corey jokes and lifts me up to throw me in_

"_No! Corey don't you dare!" _

"_Wow, Lanes you need to gain some weight your way to light." He says before chucking me in the water._

"_BLEUGHLAGGUFHAHGUGSGJLAF!" I cough as I come back up to the surface_

"_YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT COREY RIFFIN!" I swim over to him and drag him down when he least expected it._

"_AHA! LANES, YOU MAY BE SMART, BUT I CAN DO THIS!" He puts me on his back and swims into the deeper end where, one, I can't reach the bottom and two, the waves are huge!_

"_Who's the sucker now?" Corey laughs as I cling to his back for dear life._

"_Bring me back! NOW!" I yell pulling his nose. I know he hates that._

"_Ah god! Stop it! No! My only weakness!" He puts his arms up in defeat and he swims back._

_We just splash around and I don't realize Core is behind me. _

"_What's on the back of your bathing suit Lanes?" He goes in closer to read it_

_I yelp as he puts his hands on my hips to steady me so he can read it clearly._

_I blush furiously before saying, "Let go you blue-haired ape!"_

_He then reads out loud, " Here we go,'If you can read this, stop looking at my ass!' Now that's not nice Lanes." He ignored my yelling and let go._

_Kin and Kon look, it's the, __**they definitely like each other**__ look, that only they can tell what it is._

_Soon, we dry up and put our clothes back in before heading back home. To normalcy. _

_**I hate our normal.**_

END FLASH BACK

~X~

LANEY

Oh the good old times, how I wish it could be the same again.

~X~

Yay complete chapter 3! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

I have a special thanks to DJ AmberWitch and friends/family! Just when I thought I was going to have to put a story on hold I got a great idea from them for this chapter! The OC's in this chap all belong to her (Rachel), her friend (Nikki), her cousin (Jodi) and whoever else helped out that I was not informed about or if there was any…Oh well thanks once again and here we goooo!

~X~

Laney

Bleeugh, I'm tired of sitting around. I hopped off the bed and decided to go to a small café, which serves all kinds of hot drinks, donuts and chocolate dipped fruits. It's called ChocoDevil's Café. (I created this, I think… If it is a real place I do not own it.)

I shrug on my converse and hop out the door. As soon as I arrive a bell chimes a greeting when I enter. Inside it smells heavily of deep chocolate. Mmmm, comforting. I order a small double chocolate fudge latte with whipped cream and hot fudge drizzle, with a small plate of chocolate dipped strawberries. One of the workers hands me what I order and I walk outside to the seating area. Sitting down at an empty table I only notice one other girl, with this outrageous scarlet hair sipping the same drink as I am.

But, wait, the only other person I know who can stand the amount of chocolate in this drink is…Ruby?!

"Ruby?" I look at the girl whose eyes widen as I say her name

"Laney?...Laney Penn?" Ruby gets up and walks toward my table.

I stand up to look her in the eyes, yup the same ruby colored eyes.

"Ruby, it's been so long!" I hug her and we both start to giggle

"I know, it's been weird without you."

Ruby was pretty much the only friend I had that was a girl, until she moved away in 8th grade to New York after the whole McKenzie issue.

"How's New York?" I ask her

"Meh, it was pretty cool the first few days but then it got boring, so my parents let me finish out high school here in Peaceville at my band's mansion. My band's called Secret Notes." Ruby shrugged

"M-mansion!?" My jaw dropped open.

"Yeah, I started a band in New York and apparently we're kinda famous, mansion money famous…" Ruby smiled and said, "If you want you can come over and meet the band."

"YES!"

Later at the mansion…

Ruby brings me through the giant house and into the backyard where we hear a lot of commotion.

"Hey Ruby! Look I put this taco in a bikini!" A girl with dark brown hair with the left side dyed a vibrant green said, she giggled as she dove in the indoor pool

"Chloe! Don't waste the taco! The meat is gonna get stuck in the filter! AGAIN" The girl with the orangey-blond hair glares at Chloe.

"Hey, Eve. This is my friend Laney. Eve's our drummer"

Eve or Evelyn waves and then continues to glare at the girl named Chloe

"This is Chloe, our lead guitarist. She also writes our songs and stuff. As you know I play the keyboard and when I have to the bass guitar."

"Well you already know I play bass."

"Speaking of which, how's the band?" Ruby unknowingly strikes that nerve

"Oh, uh I quit it." I look down, appearing crestfallen from the outside

"Well, we could always use a bass?" Ruby offers

"Really? I'd love to!" I smile and hug them

"But on one condition! You have to stay here with us in the mansion."

"OF course! Who would turn down a friggin' mansion!" I laugh

We drive her car back to my dad's house where he just got home from work. It was about 4:00 so Angel was just about to start her always huge feast dinner. When we hop out of the car Angel is standing in the front door frame.

"Hey hon! Who's your friend?" She smiles

"This is Ruby; we were friends when I was younger." I smile and walk past her to my dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad? Remember Ruby?"

"Ruby from when you were younger? The flaming red hair?" He looks up from his newspaper and sees us.

"Do you think I could live with her? They have a band and they live in a mansion! Please?" I plead at him skeptical of his answer

Apparently my begging was good because he agreed and let me go upstairs to get my stuff. I packed all my clothes and items in 3 suitcases and a backpack. Ruby assured me of there being extra room for all my stuff.

I packed all of it in her trunk and said goodbye.

When we got back to the mansion, Ruby escorted me to the extra room. It was a large room with the front wall having a large window to look out at the now setting sun. There was a canopy king bed, a walk in closet, a bathroom a flat screen TV, computer and various shelves. I took my books and family stuff onto one of the shelves and put everything of mine away. I put up a few posters and pictures of my family and old pictures of my ex-band. Ruby's room was left of mine, Chloe's across and Evelyn's diagonal to the left of mine.

"We're going to play at a club tonight, you wanna come with us?" Chloe asks me as I walk down stairs.

"Uh sure? What songs are we gonna play?" I question them

"Starstrukk by 3OH!3, Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People, Pop Princess by The Click Five, and Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco." Evelyn lists them ticking each one off her fingers

"Oh cool. When are we going?" I plop down on the couch

"We have an hour to get ready," Ruby said getting up from her spot and heading up stairs

I go up stair s and put on a pair of black ripped shorts with unused suspender hanging off around my thighs. I have a black tube top with a vertical stripe going down the middle. I put earrings and a choker necklace on. I brush my hair back and put on a pair of industrial goggles resting on my head. I had thigh high black and white striped knee socks and my combat boots. I put my black eyeliner and lipstick on, also I add two stripes going vertically down each cheek. Since we were going to a club I thought I'd add a little something.

Cloe was wearing black shorts, a black tank top with Secret Notes written in white and ends a little before her belly button and black converse, she has black marks on her face like a foot baller. Evelyn had black jeans and convers and a white V-neck shirt with a black spray painted on effect of drum sticks. She had her hair up and black lines like whiskers on her cheeks. Ruby wore a white tank top with a black leather jacket over it, she also had black jeans and combat boots, she had her hair tied up with a giant bow and she had a black star on her cheek.

Just as we were heading out, Chloe mentioned, "Oh yeah, and I forgot another band called Grojband I think is gonna be there."

_Oh no!_

~X~

Finally another chapter! Byee!

-asweetmonster


	5. Chapter 5

High school and the Drama that Follows.

CHAPTER 5!

I know it's been awhile but I had some family problems going on at home. SO SOWWY. But I'm BACK BABY! At least I'm gonna try. We're still working things out so I don't know how much time for writing I'm gonna get. Anyway, here chu go~

Corey POV

Just being the four of us, it was strange not having Lanes here. You could tell that the atmosphere had changed.

"Ready to go guys?" Kon asks, obviously still bummed out.

No one answers but instead we hop in the van and head to our destination. Upon arrival, we see a limo pull up. About four girls step out. In a glimpse one looks like Laney but I know it couldn't be her…

We get settled inside, the girl band getting bombarded by fans enough so the bouncers at the doorway have to come in and hustle them off. Our band starts off the night as an opening act.

We sang our usual few songs as my eyes scanned the crowd. Nope. The other band, which I learned was called Secret Notes or something, was probably back stage. I end off the night with a final slide on my knees. People clap and scream as we head backstage and back into the audience.

The girl group climbs up on stage and I notice it WAS Laney! Since when was she part of their band? I listen as the main girl in the group starts to sing. The music was pretty good…ok…AWESOME! I watch as they each have a turn singing, their voices almost harmonic but different from each other. The combination of each of the pitches held together a melody that made you want to listen to more.

I notice that Kin and Kon were grinning to each other, excited about seeing Laney again. McKenzie on the other hand….was fuming.

"What's wrong babe?" I walk over to her and set my arm over her shoulders.

She immediately snaps out of it. "Oh nothing honey buns." Her smile obviously fake.

Laney POV

As we jam out on stage I scan the crowd like usual. I spot Corey and McKenzie in the corner, starting to make out. I roll my eyes and continue singing. Our voices rang out from the microphones, letting the lyrics pour out into the crowded room. People in the front had started a small mosh pit and were dancing close to each other yelling out lines they recognized. The heat was high and steamy, but bearable. I could tell they were enjoying the show.

Chloe grins from the front of the stage as the final song finishes.

"WHOOO!"Chloe cheers, and pulls the mic closer. "Just as you've all been wondering, this is our new bassist, Laney!" She lifts her arms up as the crowd cheers.

I smile and wave before heading backstage. When I finally put my bass back in the case I lean back against the cold cement wall. The wall feels nice against my skin, sweaty and hot from jamming a few moments ago.

"We're going to the bathroom, you comin?" Eve motions toward the bathroom door.

"Nah I'm good." I reply shrugging

"Okay, well we'll be out in a minute.

They walk into the door with the female sign on it and I'm left in silence. I just sit and stare at the opposing wall with a large mural on it.

"Hey…"

I look over and see Corey leaning nervously against the wall.

"Oh…hey..." I stand a pluck a water bottle from a small mini-fridge.

"So I see you've joined a new band…Secret Messages?"

"Secret Notes."

"What?"

"The name of the band. Its Secret Notes, not Secret Messages." I roll my eyes. "So what did you want?"

I feel butterflies knowing he came back here to talk to me but I don't let it show.

"I just wanted to know, why did you quit Grojband? Is it because of McKenzie?"

"Well…"

Not a moment later the girls burst out of the bathroom laughing.

"C'mon Laney we gotta go, I got a hot date to go to!" Ruby sets her arms around my shoulders and swings me towards the door.

"Well, Lanes…Just come over later…okay?" Corey sighs

I don't have time to respond as I get pulled into the limo again, with my bass tossed in the trunk.

**After arriving home…**

Ruby quickly gets ready and calls out, "Okay! I'm leaving! If I'm not already in bed by 12, I'm probably kidnapped in a van! See yah!" She grins and heads out.

Chloe walks by holding more taco meat for not even god knows why but she grins and scampers off.

I call out saying I need to go out and one of the chauffeurs drives me over to Corey's house. He answers the door almost immediately and walks with me inside. Kon and McKenzie were there too both glaring at each other.

"Yeah Kin's not here, says he got some hot chick to go out on a date with him." Corey grins and rolls his eyes.

"Um, I really don't care. I'm going to see if the salon is still open. Later losers." She flips her bleached blonde hair and struts off.

Even Corey sees it though.

"Well, I'm gonna go too…Bye guys." Kon walks out too.

"So…" I start

"Why Laney?"

"Why what…"

"Don't give me that shit Laney, why did you quit?"

I don't have a response. All I know is that I'm alone with Corey at his house. McKenzie doing something girly and not aware of us being here alone. Perfect. I know I wouldn't get this chance again. If I didn't take a chance now, all hope would be lost. So I did. Laney Penn took a risk. Hopefully succeeding..

I turn my face upwards and look at him. His eyes questioning my every movement. I stood tall and pressed my lips to his.

~X~

CLIFFIEEEEEE

Im trying to be back. But I dunno. Hopefully you enjoyed. Also dedications to PunkR0ckRachel and her friends/family.


End file.
